Captain Levi x Short Shifter Reader
by SwagAuthor14
Summary: You are a gypsy dancer, but you were kicked out and disowned by your clan at a young age. Since you were a titan-shifter you somehow managed to survive long enough without much food or water as you roamed the earth, searching for other forms of civilization. One day, you came across a huge breached wall, and entered it, only to find your destiny with a certain man...
1. Chapter 1 - Into the Great Walls

Chapter 1: Entering the Great Walls

It's been so long since my last contact with another human. I've been wandering the vast titan-inhabited lands on my own about half my life already. If it wasn't for my transformation, which kept me safe and not needing to eat for weeks, I would've already been dead ages ago. I never stopped walking and praying that I'd eventually find signs of civilization, ever since I got kicked out of my clan at the age of 14. But I'm 30 now, and I've gotten a little too used to prying myself out from my titan form's nape whenever I found something to eat, or whenever I found some clean water to drink from time to time. But it was never enough. The lack of nutrients stunted my growth, so I only stood at the height of 5ft. It was only because I stayed in my titan form most of the time that kept me from getting sick. Deep inside, my belly grumbled nonstop. It was pure suffering, but somehow, being able to see many beautiful natural sceneries made up for it. I continued to walk, even at night in search for someplace, anyplace, where I can seek the company and help of humans.

One day, I noticed a large amount of titans heading toward one same place, their attention glued to something I might find interesting as well. I decided to follow the horde. I looked ahead and saw what looked like a huge, impenetrable wall; except, it had a gaping hole on it, granting entry for the titans I was following. 'W-walls?...', I thought to myself, '...Humans!' I was elated at first but I soon realized that my potential saviors may be in danger of being eaten by the titans that were charging in. So I raced ahead and through the breached wall, thoughts being confirmed as I heard the screams of horrified people. I wasted no time in taking down titans, as well as keeping any more from entering. I was very fast, but very small as a Titan. Nevertheless, I had no difficulty in grabbing bigger titans from behind and taking them down with a powerful bite to the nape. I was doing a decent job on my own, when I suddenly felt something fly past my head. I turned to see a human zip by on cables, with big blades clutched firmly in each hand; I've never seen people do things like these before. Soon, many more followed and I observed them in awe as they hacked and slashed at the napes of titans, taking them down a lot faster than I was. "Looks like they've got those guys handled for now...", I murmured to myself as I made my way to keep any more titans from entering the place where I hoped I could soon call 'home'. I thought really hard for a plan to block their entrance, but there were too many titans, now fighting back and attacking me. I was cornered, back against one of the buildings, my titan form deteriorating quickly. I had no option. I clawed myself out my nape and hurled myself away from the titans feasting on my titan form. I went limp in exhaustion, hoped that the local humans would rescue me and blacked out, right before my body hit the hard cobblestone street.

"Ughhh..."

I woke up and shook my head to relieve the throbbing pain in it. I heard the sound of metal chains as a result of my movement. I noticed that my wrists were cuffed to the wall behind me, as I realized that I was sitting in a cell. I sighed, but then something in front of me caught my eye: a plate full of food. I tugged on my restraints, but I just couldn't reach. So I extended my leg to try and nudge it towards me, and dug right in once it was just close enough for me to bend my face down to it. I didn't care how I ate; this was the first meal I've had for such a long time. I was too busy savoring the new flavors of the foreign meal to notice someone walk in. "So~ You're that titan that helped us out a while ago~" I flung my head up to look at the person talking to me. It was a woman with brown hair, wearing a pair of thick eyeglasses. She was dressed the same way the people who killed the titans dressed. A uniform, maybe? I instantly thought they were soldiers. "Are you enjoying your meal?", she asked me, catching my attention once more. I just nodded.

"I was also told that you're from outside the walls, correct?", she asked with a curious tone.

I swallowed the food that I was chewing and tried to answer, "Y-yes,... ma'am."

"Oh! She talks!" The woman leaned forward, sticking her head through the bars with much enthusiasm. "Then tell me: Where did you come from? And why did you enter our walls?"

"I come from a very faraway place, ma'am. My people kicked me out and I was forced to look for civilization elsewhere." I nervously told her the rest of my story and she eagerly listened. After a while, I felt a little bit more comfortable. Finally being able to communicate with another human again made me feel relieved.

"So, this people you speak of... They are titan-shifters, like you, yes?"

"No, ma'am, not all of them; Only a few."

"Hmm, interesting..." She hummed, thinking. "And your name is?..."

"F/n, ma'am. My name is F/n L/n."

"Hm~ F/n... L/n..." She seemed to contemplate how your name sounded. Then there was a short moment of silence until you spoke up.

"I'm so grateful to your people ma'am, for taking me in and giving me food... Is there any way I can help? I'm sure my ability would be at least helpful for keeping titans from coming in..."

"Ah, yes! But know that you'll be risking your life again. Are you really willing to help?"

"Yes, ma'am! It would be an honor to! But I think I'll be of more service if I were to be trained first... May I sign up as a cadet, ma'am?"

"Of course. Training will be tough, though. Are you sure you're up for it, F/n?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good! Because I just thought of the perfect person for you to train under!~" She exclaimed as she released me.

Arrangements were made and I was interviewed by their Commander Erwin Smith, a statuesque man with blonde hair and blue eyes. I was intimidated at how he towered over me, even if he was missing his right arm. But the interview wasn't at all that stressful as he spoke in a gentle manner. For the first time in what seemed like forever, excitement filled me, as I knew that this is when my life starts changing.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I'm Hanji Zoe from the Scouts Regiment! Welcome to the Special Operations Squad, Cadet L/n!" The woman that accompanied me the whole time finally introduced herself and handed me my uniform.

~~~A few days later~~~

I walked alongside Hanji to meet the person whom she said was going to train me. He was a stoic-looking man with steel-gray eyes and dark black hair. His arms were crossed as he had a somewhat annoyed, yet unimpressed face as he sees me walking towards him with Hanji. I noticed that he was a lot shorter than most of the people I've seen so far, being just a few inches taller than me. "What is this about, Shitty Glasses?" He bluntly asked Hanji, though it seems that she's used to being called 'Shitty Glasses'.

"It's about the shifter from outside the walls, Shorty. This is Cadet L/n. F/n, this is Captain Levi!" She introduced you to him.

I saluted to him. "I'm Cadet F/n L/n, sir, and I've come to be trained for battle, sir!" I tried to make it sound as formal as possible, but judging by the look on his face, I guess I failed to make my impression. He looked at me with eyes that could burn into my soul, and I forced myself to maintain direct eye contact with him.

"Tch. What makes you think I'll just be willing to waste my time training you?"

"Please test me, sir! I-I promise I won't disappoint!"

"...And what if you DO disappoint, Cadet?"

"Then I will accept that I am not worthy of your teaching, sir! And I will train amongst the trainees!"

"...Alright." I felt a tinge of relief as he approves of my proposition, but it's not over yet. "Strap her in!"

After I donned the harnesses connected to a wooden contraption, I knew exactly what I was supposed to do. "You're gonna be lifted off the ground, and you have to keep yourself upright, got it?" Hanji explained what I predicted: Balance. I nodded to let her know that I'm ready, as Captain Levi watched on, arms still crossed. And, slowly, I was lifted up, but I had no trouble with doing as I was told. A moment passes with him still unimpressed. "Captain, may I try something out? I'd like to show my ability to the fullest, if it's okay, sir..." "Go ahead.", he said, so I swung myself around and did a bunch of tricks, silently going "whee!" then finished with one last flip and went back to my original, still position. I looked over at my superiors and found that Captain Levi had only raised an eyebrow to my display of experience, and beside him stood Hanji, thoroughly impressed. "Where did you learn to do that, F/n?!"

"I used to be a dancer back at home, and one of the techniques we learned is quite similar to this~..." I boasted, feeling proud of myself.

"A dancer? Tch...I'm not disappointed, but I'm not yet pleased with your 'performance' just yet." He just crushed my little glory, ow. "What else can you do?"

I thought as I was being freed from the harnesses. "...I believe I would be able to avoid attacks well, sir." I said with confidence. Little do they know, I also learned how to pick up on someone's movement fast enough to make my own move to match, or rather, to avoid. So I'm sure I'll be able to dodge the majority of his attacks. He smirked, just a little bit. He liked being challenged, especially when it's at someone else's expense. He took out a knife and explained how he wanted this to work. "I want you to avoid 100 of my attacks. For each time you fail to dodge my blade, not only will you be injured, you'll also have to dodge 5 more attacks. Deal?" It felt more like an order than a deal, actually, but I readily accepted it.

Without warning, the armed Captain came at me and I barely got out of the way just on time. He was not one to joke around. He was dead serious and his movements were so fast I only had a split second to react. I was managing quite well, while keeping count of every move in my head. '13...18...25...34, 3- SHIT!' I felt a sharp pain on my upper arm; I miscalculated my move, and now I have a bloody wound on my left arm. He stopped to see if I wanted to give up, but I'm not willing to. "34!" I yelled as I gave my opponent a look of determination, signalling him to keep going. '35...48...62...69,.. 72- AUGH!' He got me again, this time on my right shoulder. I was getting tired. "72!" I couldn't give up, since I was just 28 dodges away from my goal. '73...85...91...98... !' This time I was stabbed in the stomach. My body was numbing from pain and exhaustion. I was shaking as I felt the blade deep inside me. "...98,...sir" Just 17 more left. "Tch. Why don't you just give up, brat?" He pulled the blade out and some of my blood spurted out. "J-just... sev.. seventeen... more, s-sir..." I was breathless already, but still determined to take plenty more, just as long as I can finish this test and prove myself... hopefully not to be shit. He replied by continuing his attacks, and I sloppily avoided them as much as I could. "102...113, 114, 115!" I ended it by kicking his knife away with a back flip. "One hundred... and fifteen,... sir." I breathily said, finally contented. "Alright. I'll train you." Those words I wanted to hear were finally spoken. I smiled and thanked him. The next thing I felt was my face on the floor and a puddle of warm liquid forming underneath me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Loyalty

Chapter 2: Loyalty

I've been training under Captain Levi for two months already, going with him on occasional missions to apply what I've learned. Thanks to the training, I've only had to transform once ever since I was taken in by Hanji. And it was by order, too, not by choice. Come to think of it, I've only been taking orders from Levi. It didn't take too long for me to form an attachment to my Captain. Despite having my own room, I was always staying with him in his office when I didn't have any training. In fact, I'm almost always following him around like a shadow. So I tried to make him some tea once, to show him my thanks for putting up with me. Once he took a sip, he asked me what tea it was.

"Black tea, sir."

"...Your tea is shit."

"I'm sorry, sir, I've never had tea before, let alone prepared it..."

"Tch." He pulled out a teabag from one of the drawers of his desk and dipped it in his cup. Well, that fixed the problem. I just loved those kind of days, when I had a chance of figuring out his inner thoughts. He was always so cold towards others, yet I've always had the feeling that there's actually a warm, loving heart deep within his muscular chest. 'Wait, what? Why am I thinking about Captain's bare chest?!... n-not that I've seen it yet...' I tried to hide a blush and hoped he wouldn't see it. Well, I guess I got a little too attached to the somewhat attractive man. After all, we were perfect together, regarding our heights. But... I shouldn't be hoping that I'd ever see his affectionate side. I'm still just his Cadet L/n, a woman with a not so common ability to transform into a titan and at the same time is a terrible tea maker. 'Hmm, I just can't help it. I always wonder what he thinks of me...' I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. 'I can't help wondering if... he thinks I'm attractive...' I looked at him, sitting in his desk doing paperwork again. He seems frustrated. "Is there something wrong, sir? You look bothered by something.." His gaze slowly shifting to the side, where I was.

"None of your businesses, Cadet." He went back to his paperwork after that cold statement. I shrugged 'Meh. Maybe he just dislikes paperwork.'

After a while, I got really sleepy. It was already late, and I didn't feel like getting up to walk back to my room. Before I knew it, I was already asleep on his sofa.

~~~Levi's POV~~~

'Is she fucking kidding me? Did F/n seriously just fall asleep sitting up on my antique sofa, drooling all over its pristine pillows?!' I got up and tried nudging her awake, but she's sleeping too fucking soundly. Great. I gently took the ruined piece of furniture from out of her arms and looked at her shitty innocent face. "Tch. This is what I get for pushing you too hard in training, huh?" She moaned, probably unconsciously agreeing to what I said. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I sighed. 'She isn't waking up soon. And I have to clean her spit off my pillow before it dries. Then I still have a bunch of shit to file. Damn paperwork.' I took a breath and carried F/n into my room, just beside my office, placing her on my bed. At least she seems more comfortable now. 'Well, back to work.'

~~~The Next Morning, F/n's POV~~~

"Mmm~... Hmm?" I woke up in a bed, and it's not mine. 'I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on Captain's sofa... ' I sat up and I realized where I was. '...Am I in Captain Levi's room?!" I jumped right off the bed and left, right after fixing the bedsheets, of course. Knowing how much of a clean freak my Captain is, he would most likely kill me if he finds his bed all messed up and unmade. I turned to look at a clock just before leaving the room. "Breakfast time is almost over! I've got to get something to eat before training starts!..."

I sprinted down the halls, towards the dining area where Captain, Hanji, and all my other superiors had their meals. I was told that I'm supposed to eat together with the other Cadets, but I just refused to. Besides, Hanji and I are best friends and she preferred me to stay there, anyway. I quietly entered the dining area, trying to be as discreet as possible, but was welcomed by the sound of Hanji screaming my name from pretty much across the room. "F/N! Good morning! I thought you'd miss breakfast again! C'mon! Take a seat! Over here!" "Eh... thanks..." Now everyone's noticed me, so much for being discreet. As I sat beside her, a piercing gaze was shot at me from across the table. "Tch... Late again."

"I'm sorry, Captain. I failed to hear your wakeup call..."

"Whatever. I'm still making you do extra laps later. EVEN MORE laps if you didn't fix my fucking bed."

"I did, sir!"

"It'd better be, L/n." He grumbled and continued to sip his tea, holding the cup at the rim, as he usually did. I heard that he holds his cup like that because the handle broke off when he first drank from a teacup, but I'm not sure whether it was true or not. I think it's really cute, the way he drinks like that, if not sexy... 'Wait, what?... Ugh, what's wrong with me?... I have to eat!' As I was finally going to shovel my breakfast into my face, a messenger came in and announces that Titans have attacked the Trost District. 'OH COME ON! THE FOOD'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!...' I just grabbed the nearest piece of bread and followed my Captain to get ready for battle.

~~~Time Skip to Trost District~~~

Captain and I were running on the rooftops as he reminded me of our strategy. This is how I learned, after all, being on the field and making spur of the moment decisions. "Don't transform unless needed, or until I say so!" "Yes, Captain!" With that, he leaves me and goes after the Titans to our left. Now, all I have to do is chop them down, follow orders, and enjoy the feeling of adrenaline coursing through my veins.

~~~Levi's POV~~~

I was slicing napes and bringing down the ugly bastards as I caught a glimpse of F/n's show-offy moves at the corner of my eye. She looks like she's having so much fun with the Gear. It's almost... beautiful, the way she does it. It's like she's dancing; the thing she loves to do the most. And she doesn't seem to be afraid of being grabbed, or worse, being eaten... which reminds me, "...Aberrants, to my left... Tch, filthy beasts..."

~~~Y/n's POV~~~

"WHOO!" I took down yet another 15m-class Titan. This sure is a lot easier than chasing after them one by one as a Titan. But I shouldn't get too comfortable just yet; I have a limited amount of gas, so I should be focusing more on the efficiency of my attacks rather than showing off... But then again, it wouldn't be as fun as it is now... "Hyah!" This time, I decided to do Captain's spin attack, which is both showy AND efficient. "Nailed it!" Another Titan drops down, dead, by my blades.

Most of the techniques I use were taught to me by my Captain. I remember how he keeps telling me "don't show off too much", followed by a smack to the back of my head. I try not to, but I just can't help it~ It's just so fun getting to do somersaults in midair!

After a while, the Titans start to seem to be coming from all directions, and more soldiers are getting killed. I looked to my left and saw a group of Cadets, all tired and out of gas, being cornered into hiding in an evacuated building. A couple of Titans were closing in on them fast. As I was about to head over there to help, I run out of gas as well, causing me to fall to the ground. "Oh, shoot." I shook off the rough landing and decided on transforming. But as soon as I was going to cut myself, I heard Captain Levi's call of distress. He was about to be eaten by an Aberrant. 'Why can't he fight?... Sh-should I?...' I was torn. I looked back at the trapped Cadets and thought really hard. '...It looks like that building should hold for at least five more minutes... I'll make it quick!' And with that, I transformed, charging at Captain's direction at full speed. "Hold on, Captain!" I punched the Aberrant, and snatched him out of its hand. I set him down gently on the roof of one of the houses and continued to try to take the Titan down. "Ugh! Stay still! I'm running out of time!" I couldn't latch myself on its back to bite its nape out. It just kept moving and flailing around. I struggled to a point that Captain found an opening and took it down himself. As fast as I could, I made my way back to the Cadets, but it was too late. The Titans broke into the building faster than I thought they would and killed all of them. Men... Women... Dead. The sight of their bodies being torn apart by the very savage beasts I took the form of was sickening as guilt and regret slowly turned my stomach. But I can't think of this now, I have to keep doing my job. "Suck it up. There is no place for emotion in the battlefield." I repeated the words of my teacher, my Captain, under gritted teeth. I moved on, continuing to take down Titans in my path.

~~~Later, Levi's POV~~~

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, L/N?!" I was burning with anger as I slapped her so hard that it threw her to the side. She looked at me for two seconds, face full of hurt, and shifted her gaze back to the blood-smeared pavement. Tears started streaming down her bruised cheek as she raised her hand to her face. "I-I'm so sorry, Sir... I tried..."

"But not hard enough!"

"I know!... Sir... I thought I could save both you and the others... but-"

"No shit! By saving the life of just one person, many others were lost to those fucking monsters!"

"I-I just couldn't risk losing the only loved one I still have..."

"But didn't you think that many others lost many of their loved ones then?!"

"... I love you, Captain..." She looked back up at me, with shitty pitiful face of hers. "... PLEASE PUNISH ME, SIR!... B-beat me up,... throw me in prison,... starve me,... p-please do! I deserve it... I'm a terrible person for making such a selfish decision!"

I couldn't contain my anger any longer and kicked the shit out of her weakened body. The disgusting sounds of her pain and agony along with the sound of flesh being brutally beaten pierced into my ears as I held back a tinge of mercy to my disdain. It felt terrible, deep inside, knowing that she'll be back on her knees and asking for more after a few minutes of pure abuse. I stopped and pulled on her hair to make her face me. 'Your face looks like shit. My boots are filthy, too, now that they're covered with your blood.' I stared at her battered figure for a moment and threw her back down. "Tch. You're just pathetic." She looks up at me again and wipes the blood off her face. There was no hate in her eyes. I'm starting to feel regret for giving her what she asked for. "Get up. We're heading back to the headquarters. Or do you want me to leave you here, too?" I stood and turned to walk back to the horses, not expecting an answer, but then I heard her cough and spoke with her damaged vocal chords. "Thank you, Sir..."

~~~A Few Days Later~~~

Nothing's changed since our return from Trost: F/n still serves me tea, although it seems as if she's getting better at preparing it. She still cleans my office like she usually does. She still spends her free time with me, and still follows me around like a slave. Her words were still kind and full of respect, never once calling me by my name. 'I love you, Captain...' her words resonated in the back of my mind. 'Is this why she's still doing what she does, or is it because I gave her brain damage and made her forget about the whole ordeal?...' There was that, and the regret for letting my temper get the best of me. I have to go and apologize... somehow...

~~~F/n's POV~~~

"It still hurts here and there, but I'm fine, Hanji. I can heal fast, after all." I reassured my dear friend after telling her about what happened and why I came back all beaten up. "Geez, Captain Shorty could've at least just let you off with a warning!"

"No, no. I asked for it. And it's all in the past, no hard feelings." Our conversation was cut short when Captain Levi approached me. "Cadet L/n, may I have a word with you, in private?" I nodded farewell to Hanji and followed him outside. "Do you recall the time I beat you up?"

"Yes, Sir, and I remember well that it was my wish to punished as such."

"And do you remember what you told me?"

"Huh?" I wasn't exactly sure of which specific words he was referring to.

"Well, whether you remember or not, I'll tell you what I have to say about it now: I am sorry."

What? Is he seriously apologizing?! "F-for what, Sir?.."

"For being too rough on you back then. Now I realise why you would make such a decision. I know what it feels to lose the people I love, and I understand why you would choose to save me first..."

"?..." 'What is he saying?'

"In all honesty, F/n, I appreciate the fact that you admire me that way..."

"C-captain?... Y-you don't hate me?..."

He shook his head and I felt tears prick my eyes. I'm happy that he understands, and I'm happy that he accepts the way I felt about him. I wanted to hug him, but formalities force me not to...

~~~Levi's POV~~~

I noticed that she's holding back not just tears, but the urge to hug. I sighed. 'I guess I shouldn't ruin the moment for her...' I opened my arms, welcoming her to hug me. And she did, tightly. "I love you, Captain!" She said into the crook of my neck. It actually feels nice to be hugged...


End file.
